saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminescent Arms
Mizuki Izumi's primary weapons in Endless Utopia Online are her Luminescent Arms. There are three weapons that make up the entirety of her Luminescent Arms. Design Original Set The original Luminescent Arms took the form of three individual weapons used in conjunction with each other. - Sigma= Sigma is an Aera Channeller modeled after a hunting rifle. It features a wooden frame with a metallic barrel akin to that of a railgun. Due to the parallel metallic conductors, Lightning is able to travel along these rails and discharge from the cannon with high efficiency, thus releasing lightning at a much faster rate than other lightning-based Area Channellers. The grip and trigger of the weapon are made of the same metal as the barrel, allowing electricity to build up faster and discharge at quicker rates. Sigma has earned the epithet "Thundering Burst." Sigma is also the only weapon from the original set kept from Mizuki's transition to a new weapon set. - Omega= Omega is a sickle made of a highly-conductive alloy with a large, serrated blade. The grip is coated in a resin for a better grip and to prevent Mizuki from shocking herself. Much like the Alpha dagger, Omega is highly optimized for Lightning-based Elemental Flow techniques, creating an incredibly sharp and numbing weapon thanks to the high-frequency oscillations generated by the Lightning Flow. Its blade is a dark silver much similar to Alpha's blade, with a fang-like blade and serrations resembling shark teeth. A pommel made of insulating clay acts as a counter-weight to balance the weapon's weight. Omega has earned the epithet "Storm Sickle." }} Neo Luminescent Arms The Neo Luminescent Arms consists of two new weapons and an updated weapon from the original set that Mizuki wields with incredible speed and ferocity. - Nu= Nu is a compact version of Sigma, compacting the design from a hunting rifle to a pistol-like frame. The metallic conductors compose the majority of the weapon's length, with the wooden frame of the weapon being sanded down to a comfortable grip with ergonomic grooves and a resin coating to prevent electrical feedback. Despite Mizuki keeping Sigma, Mizuki wields Nu around more often due to its smaller size. - Neo Sigma= Sigma has been rebuilt on a mostly metal frame, using wood as an insulator and for decoration instead of its base. It retains its original design, featuring eight thinner pairs of parallel electrodes arranged in a symmetrical octagon that discharge lightning with even greater efficiency than its previous form. Its wood stock and handguard protect Mizuki from accidentally shocking herself by using the weapon, with a resin coating around the grip providing comfort, a better grip, and electric insulation. }} Trivia * The names and designs of the original weapons come from the users of the Amazons Driver in Kamen Rider Amazons. Following this trend, the names and designs of the Neo set comes from the users of the Neo Amazons Driver from the second season of the same show. ** Sigma shares the role of being the transition between the two sets, much like how Amazon Omega is the transition between the two Drivers. * Each Luminescent Arm has its name taken from the Greek Alphabet. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon Category:EUO Weapon